Playing With The Hunter
by Holly McKeever
Summary: Hermione is staying at Draco's for the winter break. What will happen when he finds he really has feelings for her?
1. Playing With The Hunter, part 1

Title: Playing with the Hunter, part 1 

Author: Sylverfall

Rating:

Warnings: Violence (in later Chapters), a few songs, and new characters.

Pairing: RW x HG, DM x HG

Disclaimers: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Jaguar and all other vampires (Excluding Eros, and Strife) belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. New belongs to No Doubt. I'm poor and gaining no profit from this, so please, don't sue.

**Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay**

**Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay**

Hermione sat in the common room of the Gryffindor tower, open books spread all around her in a circle, with a quill and several lengths of parchment. Nothing new to Ron, when he walked in and saw her. He walked over to her (Well, as close as he could, owning to the books which sat in thralldom around her).

"Hey, 'Moine. What are you doing?"

As if he didn't already know. "I'm studying for my N.E.W.T.S., just like you should be, Ron."

"Oh. Is that it?" She didn't even look up, but gave an exasperated sigh.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that Molly and Arthur don't just have you pulled out. You never study, you're always behind on you're homework. if it weren't for the notes I take in class, you would have failed years ago. I don't see how you could not care."

He just shrugged and sat next to her. "I don't know. How can you sit all day and study? Or take notes? And how do manage that on top of the 'family business', of which, by the way, you still haven't told me about." He said, turning her head toward him and moving in for a kiss.

**And I can't believe I've had this chance now Don't let it go away, yeah**

She turned away and continued with her studying. "I told you, I'm not allowed to talk about it, Ron." She said blushing. He stood in frustration.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! We've been going out for well over a year now, and you still won't let me kiss you! What's your problem!"

She stopped in the middle of writing something down and looked up. "I.."

"Look, you don't want to go out with me, I get it. But Merlin, can't you just bloody say it? Is it that hard for you to do? 'Hey Ron, sorry for leading you on, but I don't like you.' How hard is it?"

"I-"

"I could understand it if we were still kids, but we're 17.So quit with the damn game, okay?"

"I-" He stormed out of the room before she could say anything.

**New You're so new You You knew And I never had this taste in the past**

She quickly closed all her books and through them in her bag with her ink and quill, then ran after him. He was nowhere to be seen. 'Damn you, Ronald Weasley! Why can't you stay long enough for me to say anything? You bastard!' She turned back to head to her common room, and ran right into hers, Harry's, and Ron's biggest nemesis: Draco Malfoy.

"My my, if it isn't Ron's little mud-blood. Ooh, you look angry. What, did you're little boyfriend dump you, little mud-blood brat?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"What, no 'biting' comebacks to defend him? No scathing glare? I'm disappointed, Granger." She turned around and started to walk away, her back perfectly straight, her nose arrogantly stuck in the air.

"I know what your family does." She froze in her tracks; back stiffening, along with the rest of her body. "You're all hunters." She turned and faced him.

"You don't know anything, Malfoy."

"Don't I? And that's not all I know. I know more about you than your family does. What was it? Oh, yes, now I remember. You took Jeshika several years back. You were what? 6? To think, a little kid, trying to kill a vampire that was more likely to kill a kid than to leave it alone. Now who else was it.."

**New You're so new My normal hesitation is gone And I really gravitate to your will Are you here to fetch me? 'Cause I never had this taste in my mouth Oh you're not old And you're not familiar Recently discovered and I'm learning about you**

"You wouldn't dare."

"Tell anyone? Of course I would. What would the ministry think? A mere child going after vampires. Leaving Hogwarts campus? Carrying weapons much, much more dangerous than a wand around in a school." She sucked in a breath, not daring to back up, but not moving forward either.

"You're lying."

"Am I? My, you've gone pale. And you're barley breathing. You would make quite the vamp yourself, Granger." Anger swelled up in her, finally releasing her from his mental hold over her and giving her the power to slam her fist a crossed the bottom of his jaw, making his head snap to the side and spin him around after it as he fell to the floor. He stood up slowly, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Don't think you can bully me into anything, Malfoy. Go ahead and tell everyone, you have no proof of it."

**New You're so new You You knew And you're consuming me violently And you're ever shamelessly tempting me**

She turned to start walking away again.

"Wait!"

She kept on walking, not heeding his cries to wait. He ran to catch up with her, and grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I got a business proposition for you."

"Business. Proposition? I'm not interested."

"Hear me out. I promise you, it's a chance you simply.can't. refuse." She crossed her arms over her chest, leaned to one side, and gave him a 'make it fast' glare.

"Eros. I know where to find him. I know his maker. I know how to get to where he lives. I even know his original identity. I know all this, and I can find out more. That is, if you'll agree."

"And what do you get out of it?" She was excited, but not going to let it show. If she did, he'd know that he had her in his filthy little pockets, and that was the last thing she wanted. She found herself wondering just how much he knew about her, if he knew all this.

"You'll dump Ron and go out with me."

"WHAT! No bloody way."

"Then I'll tell everyone. Everything."

"You have no proof!"

"I don't, now? Unlike my dad, I can see the use of. muggle. artifacts. Did you know they have this amazing device that they call a tape recorder, Granger? My, but you would, wouldn't you?" He said, playing back a recording he had of their conversation, up to her telling him he had no proof the first time. She just gave him one of her signature glares, that with every other person so far, had made them wilt. He didn't even wince.

"Don't you dare, Draco Malfoy!"

"Then go out with me. And I'll keep your little secrets. All of them." She just glanced at him, shoulders sagging.

**Who did this to me and 'Cause I've never had this taste in my past Oh you're different You're different from the former Like a fresh battery I'm energized by you**


	2. Playing With The Hunter, part 2

Title: Playing with the Hunter, part 2 

Author: Sylverfall

Rating:

Warnings: Violence ( in later chapters) some songs, and new characters.

Pairing: RW x HG, DM x HG

Disclaimers: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Jaguar and all other vampires (Excluding Eros, and Strife) belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I'm poor and gaining no profit from this, so please, don't sue.

"My, if it isn't Ron's little mud-blood. Ooh, you look angry. What, did you're little boyfriend dump you, little mud-blood brat?" "Leave me alone, Malfoy." "What, no 'biting' comebacks to defend him? No scathing glare? I'm disappointed, Granger." She turned around and started to walk away, her back perfectly straight, her nose arrogantly stuck in the air. "I know what your family does." She froze in her tracks; back stiffening, along with the rest of her body. "You're all hunters." She turned and faced him.

"You don't know anything, Malfoy."

"Don't I? And that's not all I know. I know more about you than your family does. What was it? Oh, yes, now I remember. You took Jeshika several years back. You were what? 6? To think, a little kid, trying to kill a vampire that was more likely to kill a kid than to leave it alone. Now who else was it.."

"You wouldn't dare."

**Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay And I can't believe I've had this chance now Don't let it go away**

"Tell anyone? Of course I would. What would the ministry think? A mere child going after vampires. Leaving Hogwarts campus? Carrying weapons much, much more dangerous than a wand around in a school." She sucked in a breath, not daring to back up, but not moving forward either.

"You're lying."

"Am I? My, you've gone pale. And you're barley breathing. You would make quite the vamp yourself, Granger." Anger swelled up in her, finally releasing her from his mental hold over her and giving her the power to slam her fist a crossed the bottom of his jaw, making his head snap to the side and spin him around after it as he fell to the floor. He stood up slowly, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Don't think you can bully me into anything, Malfoy. Go ahead and tell everyone, you have no proof of it."

**Why am I so curious? This territory's dangerous I'll probably end up at the start I'll be back in line with my Broken heart**

She turned to start walking away again.

"Wait!" She kept on walking, not heeding his cries to wait. He ran to catch up with her, and grabbed her arm. "Wait. I got a business proposition for you."

"Business. Proposition? I'm not interested."

"Hear me out. I promise you, it's a chance you simply.can't. refuse." She crossed her arms over her chest, leaned to one side, and gave him a 'make it fast' glare.

"Eros. I know where to find him. I know his maker. I know how to get to where he lives. I even know his original identity. I know all this, and I can find out more. That is, if you'll agree."

"And what do you get out of it?" She was excited, but not going to let it show. If she did, he'd know that he had her in his filthy little pockets, and that was the last thing she wanted. She found herself wondering just how much he knew about her, if he knew all this.

"You'll dump Ron and go out with me."

"WHAT! No bloody way."

"Then I'll tell everyone. Everything."

"You have no proof!"

"I don't, now? Unlike my dad, I can see the use of. muggle. artifacts. Did you know they have this amazing device that they call a tape recorder, Granger? My, but you would, wouldn't you?" He said, playing back a recording he had made of their conversation, up to her telling him he had no proof the first time. She just gave him one of her signature glares, which with every other person so far, had made them wilt. He didn't even wince.

"Don't you dare, Draco Malfoy!"

"Then go out with me. And I'll keep your little secrets. All of them." She just glanced at him, shoulders sagging.

"And what do I get out of it?"

"My assurance that no one, not even a vampire, not a witch, not a wizard, not anything could do you any harm." She just looked at him skeptically.

"I'll give you until after lunch to consider your options. I'll find you in the library just before lunch ends." With that he walked off, leaving her there to glare at his retreating back. 'That dog! What would make him think that I would ever possibly consider going out with a fascist pig like him?' She walked off to her next class.

**New You're so new You You knew And I never had this taste in my past**

When by lunch she was hearing rumors that she and Ron had broken up, she was furious. She stormed over to the Slytherin table, and right up to Draco, put her hands on her hips, and stood there, staring down at him condescendingly. He tried to ignore her, but it became extremely difficult, now that not only was she breathing down his neck, but the entirety of the Great Hall had gone silent, seeing the Gryffindor march over to the Slytherin table. He slowly turned around.

"What are you doing over here, Granger? Don't you have some studying to do? Or am I that fascinating?"

"You dirty, rotten, no-good bloody harlot, Draco! How dare you! How dare you tell everyone that Ron and I broke up! You have no right, do you hear me? No right, none at all!" Hermione was about to continue ranting, when the silence seemed to have gotten deeper in the Great Hall, she paused in her rant. Everyone was staring at her, it seemed. It took her a second to realize that it wasn't at her, but right behind her. She slowly turned on her heel, to come face to face with..

**Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay And I can't believe I've had this chance now Don't let it go away**

Ron's chest. She looked up at him. "Oh, um. Hi Ron. what are you doing.?" He just looked down at her.

"For the love of Merlin, Hermione, he didn't tell anyone that we broke up."

"He didn't?"

Draco got a snug smirk on his face.

"Well, then if he didn't, then who. did?" He turned around, crossing his arms over his chest, and with a very dramatic, exasperated sigh,

"I did." She just froze.

"You. did? Why?" Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. She couldn't understand it, they were best friends, they loved each other, he loved her, she loved him, he couldn't do this to her, he wouldn't. Or at least she thought, but as his back retreated, not answering her question, she understood: He didn't love her, not anymore. There was nothing in common with them.

**And I can't believe it, Can't believe it, can't believe it, can't believe it Don't let it go away this feeling has got to stay**

**Don't let it go away**


	3. Playing With The Hunter, part 3

Title: Playing with the Hunter, part 3

Author: Sylverfall

Rating:

Warnings: Violence ( in later chapters) some songs, and new characters.

Pairing: RW x HG, DM x HG Disclaimers: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Jaguar and all other vampires (Excluding Eros, and Strife) belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I'm poor and gaining no profit from this, so please, don't sue.

Ron had just dumped her. Right in front of everyone. And after this morning.

"But... but this morning you-"

"I told you then. You obviously don't care that much about me. It's over, Hermione."

He walked off then, ignoring the scandalized look on the faces of the students sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry got up and followed him, leaving Hermione standing alone by the Slytherin table.

"We'll work the thing out later, Granger." Said Draco.

She turned and through a glare at him, and then stormed out of the Great Hall also, before anyone could rush up to her and try to comfort her.

Draco found her studying in the library, just as he suspected he would. He sat at the table behind hers. He had a book propped up in front of his face, so no one could see it was him.

"I had nothing to do with Weasley dumping you." She sighed, grabbed her books, and sat at the same table he was now sitting at, one seat removed from him.

"I believe that. But why did you ask me to go out with you earlier?" His back went rigid then.

"Lets talk about this somewhere else. Follow me." He got up from the table and walked out of the library, and headed towards the Slytherin commons. She left the library shortly after he head, and followed him.

They stopped by the girls bathroom on the way.

"Here, you'll need to change into these." When she was in the bathroom, she also noticed a wig, blond and curly, about the same length that her hair was. She put on the Slytherin robes, and then the wig. When she looked in the mirror, she barley recognized the girl staring back at her, save for the eye color. 'Now, that doesn't work.' She dug through her bag, and pulled out a box of colored contacts, that would make her eyes the color of coal. Draco just stared at her when she came out.

"Is that you, Granger?" She tossed her hair and stuck her nose up in the air, straightening her back,

"Come now, Draco, I wouldn't think you would associate that casually with a filthy mud- blood Gryffindor like her. It's me, Phoebe."

"Right. Phoebe. Come on."

She followed Draco into the Slytherin Commons. She just looked around, taking in her surroundings for a second. She hadn't seen the Slytherin commons before, unlike Ron and Harry, whose poly-juice potions had turned out all right in second year.

Draco glanced around the Slytherin Commons quickly, making sure there was no one there.

"Right. So." Hermione was still looking around. Her head snapped towards him when he spoke.

"You know, Ron was a real jerk towards you anyways." She just glared.

"Right. Let's not talk about that." "You said that you had some information that I would be wanting."

"Yes, I did. And I said that I would give it to you, only if you would agree to go out with me. And I said that I would take my answer before lunch was over." She just stood there contemplating. Ron had left her. and her parents would be proud of her if she caught a dangerous Vampire like Eros on her own. the only problem with it was she would have to go out with Draco. and she couldn't stand him. He was nothing more than a stuck up jerk. She was torn. Go out with Draco and get information- not just on Eros but on other Vampires, or say no and have all her secrets revealed. She had no choice really.

"Okay. But no one is to find out."

"Of course. You wanna walk?" She looked at him now.

"I guess." They walked out of the Slytherin Commons. 


	4. Playing With The Hunter, part 4

Title: Playing with the Hunter, part 4

Author: Sylverfall

Rating:

Warnings: Violence ( in later chapters) some songs, and New characters.

Pairing: RW x HG, DM x HG

Disclaimers: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Jaguar and all other vampires (Excluding Eros, and Strife) belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I'm poor and gaining no profit from this, so please, don't sue.

She was torn. Go out with Draco and get information- not just on Eros but on other Vampires, or say no and have all her secrets revealed. She had no choice really.

"Okay. But no one is to find out."

"Of course. You wanna walk?" She looked at him now.

"I guess." They walked out of the Slytherin Commons.

And right into Pansy Parkinson.

"Hi Draco! Are you bu- oh? Who's she?" Pansy was looking at Hermione suspiciously. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if her actual hair was sticking out from under the wig or something.

"Oh, Hey Pansy. This is Phoebe."

"Oh. I've never seen her before." "She's."

"I'm new here. So you're Pansy? I've heard a lot about you, and I was wondering when I'd meet you." Pansy narrowed her eyes at this.

"A little peppy, isn't she?" She hissed in Draco's ear. He just laughed.

"No, she's just eager to meet the rest of the crew."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you later then, Draco. Um.. Nice meeting you, Phoebe-?"

"It's Parker."

"Right. Maybe I'll see you in class then."

"Yeah. Maybe." Draco pulled Hermione off to the side when Pansy was gone.

"What in Merlin's name was that all about!"

"Simply playing my part."

"Well, watch it. And she was right, you were being a little too excited."

"Fine. Then I'll just be sullen and surly like you." "That'll work fine. Come on." They walked for a while, and when she found herself in front of the potions classroom, she looked at him questioningly.

"Draco, what are we doing here?"

"I'm letting Professor Snape know that he has another student in the Slytherin House. You didn't think we could pull this off without one of the professors being in on it, did you? Besides, we need to make it look like 'Phoebe Parker' actually exists as far as the school is concerned since you talked to Pansy."

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"I didn't expect you would have needed to think on that, seeing as when ever a muggle catches you killing a vampire, you kill them, too. Couldn't have any loose ends now, could we?" She just ducked her head and followed Draco into the Potions room.

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk. "I was starting to think this wasn't going to work out, Draco. Now that I see that it has. What is my new Slytherin's name?" Hermione made a split decision to speak up.

"Phoebe."

"Phoebe. Phoebe. last name?"

"Parker."

"Hmm. I don't know."

"If anyone asks, I am Pureblood, but don't know my parents and was picked up in an orphanage in the muggle world." Draco looked surprised at this idea, as did Snape.

"If I'm to be a true Slytherin, that is." Snape quickly filled out a piece of parchment that he was writing on, and it went up in green and silver flames.

"Follow me. We will need to assign you to a room... And also contact your parents and Professor McGonnagal."

"What about Harry and Ron?" Snape and Draco both stiffened at mention of her two friends.

"We will tell them that your parents requested you to be dismissed from school for a while for some family. business." She followed Snape out of his office and to the Slytherin Commons, where the Slytherin's were all gathered for the lunch break. All noise and movement stopped when Draco and Professor Snape walked in followed by Hermione. They just watched them go, and as soon as the door to Hermione's new room closed, they started talking again. Apparently, news had already spread of the new student. There were all sorts of rumors, including one about her being one of Draco's old flings before they had all started going to Hogwarts. When she came out though, everyone was quiet again. She just frowned at them, and then walked indignantly out of the Slytherin Commons after Professor Snape.

"Now, I shouldn't think that the Headmaster will be all that pleased with your decision, Miss Granger. excuse me, Parker,"

He corrected himself, feeling her spine tingling warning glare when he called her Granger, then continuing,

" but none the less, I would expect him to understand the importance of yours and your family's job. As for Professor McGonnagal-"

He trailed off when they came to the Eagle guarding the staircase up to Professor Dumbledore's office, muttering something she couldn't even make out, before the winding staircase appeared. Professor Snape gestured for her to go first, and then followed himself. He smiled wistfully at her wig, trying to imagine what gave her the. audacity? No that wasn't the word he was looking for. ah, yes, fortitude, that was it!- to wear it.

"You are aware, Miss. Parker that there are Potions to change one's hair color?"

"But of course. I was raised in a filthy muggle orphanage! How could I be so ignorant as to miss something as simple as hair dye?" He looked surprised again at her sharp tongue and how far she was going to play her parts. But he had no time to ponder that now; they were in the Headmasters Office.

"Ah. Hermione. Or should I call you Phoebe? Yes, I knew you'd make that decision, Hermione. Although I must say, I was quite surprised with how fast you made it."

"When it comes to the safety of the wizarding community, Professor, I would go to any length I had to. Even if." She caught herself before she said it; it would be rather foolish of her to hint at some of her worse run in's with the not-quite-so-dead.

"Then you will be in Slytherin House. I hope the best of luck for you." With that he dismissed them, and Snape told her that her stuff would already be waiting in her room to be arranged as she chose. 


	5. Playing With The Hunter, part 5

Title: Playing with the Hunter, part 5

Author: Sylverfall

Rating:

Warnings: Violence (in later chapters) some songs, and New characters.

Pairing: RW x HG, DM x HG

Disclaimers: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Jaguar and all other vampires (Excluding Eros, Chaos and Strife) belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I'm poor and gaining no profit from this, so please, don't sue.

NOTE: Eros and Chaos will be introduced in this chapter. Also, Calthina will be mentioned in this chapter, for those who read Gunning Down Romance.

When Hermione finally got back to her room, there wasn't very much time left to unpack her stuff, and there was one of her new roommates waiting for her.

"So, you're new. Although I know better than all those other girls, to think that you were one of Draco's old flings." Hermione just stared for a few seconds.

"By the way, my name is Calthina." She stuck her hand out to her, and she took it.

"I'm Phoebe."

"I know. You'll need help unpacking all that stuff if you plan to get to class on time. I got your schedule, and you have potions next. I'm in that class too."

"Oh. Okay." They unpacked her things in silence, and then they headed to class together.

Calthina turned out to be Draco's younger sister, but few people new that.

"That's because most of the time I take up my mom's maiden name, and besides, most people here don't know about color change draught. So they all assume I'm some distant cousin."

"Well, at least you had a chance to grow up in the wizarding community. I had to live in a muggle orphanage. I loathed every second of it. I knew I was a cut above that, but I couldn't get out until I was adopted. Even then it was nauseating; I got adopted by muggles that are from the Americas."

"Where's that?"

"You've heard the muggle born's talk about New York City, right?"

"Yeah. It sounds tolerable."

"It's over in the U.S. They're from there. California. How shoddy can you get?" Calthina just nodded.

"You should meet the rest of my family. You're not going to Hogsmead this weekend, are you?"

"Are you stupid? No bloody way in hell am I going to go to such a filthy place."

"How do you feel about going to my place then?"

"That sounds splendid."

"So. how did you get placed in fifth year, if this was you're first time being in the wizard community?"

"Oh, Professor Snape is going to be giving me some extra classes. Besides, I learned a little bit of stuff in muggle schools. They had Latin there, and it helps a lot."

"Oh. Okay."

"What about you?"

"Daddy had me placed in the same grade as Draco. He said none of his children should be found lacking if they were in the same grade level. Actually, he just wants to get us in and out."

When class was over, they separated and went in their separate directions. Hermione looked at her schedule and groaned. Her next class hadn't changed; she would have Herbology with Harry and Ron. She silently thanked that Draco was also in that class, and that Ron and Harry shouldn't be able to recognize her.

When she got there, she looked around for a moment, then made her way to the back of the room, where she hoped no one would notice her, a bad decision, she soon realized, when she saw that she was the first student there. She saw Draco come in, with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco smiled when he saw her and headed over.

"Seems we landed a class together, Phoebe." "

It would seem we did. As did you're sister and I."

He just looked at her.

"Well, I guess that was something you were bound to find out."

"Yes, especially since we share dorms, and by the way, she invited me over this weekend."

"Really now?" She was about to reply when Harry and Ron walked in, talking rather loudly.

"I just can't believe it. I thought you two-"

"Well, you thought wrong, Harry." Ron said rather crossly. Harry looked worried.

"You know, that's just odd. You two break up, and now no one's seen her since."

"Don't look at me. You know I wouldn't." For some reason, Draco had an amused look on his face. Harry and Ron just now seemed to have noticed.

"What's wrong, the mud-blood disappear when you dump her, Weasley?"

"You stay out of this, Malfoy." Harry said dangerously. "Or you'll do what, Potter? Run to that idiot headmaster?" Harry was sufficiently pissed off now, and Hermione could tell.

"Oh, and who's she, another one of you're bullies?" This last comment came from Ron, and it stung like an African bee.

"You watch you're mouth, Weasley. If I were you, I'd just go to your little corner and weep with you're boyfriend."

Draco looked surprised, but Ron went. Harry stayed and glared a second later, before joining his friend.

Neville and Dean were asleep. As usual, Harry and Ron were up, but neither one looked like themselves. Ron had on a dark blue silk shirt, black leather pants, and a leather jacket, his hair slightly slicked back. His eyes were a dark blue; rather than their usual ocean gray. Harry was wearing a white wife beater, and white shorts to below his knees. He had traded his glasses for contacts, and his eyes were an electric kind of green, the kind that seemed to almost glow. His hair was spiked, and had white highlights in it, barley noticeable in this light.

"I don't know about that knew Slytherin girl, Eros," Harry said.

"She smells familiar."

"She's a student here, of course she smells familiar."

"No, it was more than that. We know her."

"You want to go after her, don't you, Strife?"

"We said we wouldn't attack the other students."

"So what? She's a Slytherin."

"Whatever. I'll see you at the club." Harry disappeared. Eros sat there a second. Of course he knew her. He recognized her scent the second they had walked into Herbology. There was no mistaking it; it was Hermione. But why he couldn't figure out, and he couldn't get past her defenses once again, to find out. He disappeared also. 


	6. Playing With The Hunter, part 6

Title: Playing with the Hunter, part 6

Author: Sylverfall

Rating:

Warnings:

Violence (in later chapters) some songs, and New characters.

Pairing: RW x HG, DM x HG

Disclaimers: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Jaguar and all other vampires (Excluding Eros, and Strife) belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I'm poor and gaining no profit from this, so please, don't sue. NOTES: For those who have a weak stomach, I would suggest not reading this chapter. For those who did not read the previous chapter, Eros is Ron and Strife is Harry. There will be lots of blood and gore. Lindsay Granger is introduced in this chapter. Los Noches belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.

Strife was already on the floor at Los Noches, with one of the stupid mortals that couldn't tell that this was not a safe place for them. Eros went right over to the bar, and pulled a bottle out from behind it, not even looking. The girl that Strife was dancing with was quite beautiful. There was nothing new in that. Her beauty was as bland as stale bread; she looked the same as all the other girls he had reeled in before, with perfect bodies, perfect faces like porcelain dolls. Eros didn't have to look at her face to know her eyes would be either a brilliant blue or warm brown, and she couldn't have been older than 14 or 15. Young, as always. Eros got up to walk over to one of the tables, and ran into Fala. She just gave him a warning glare.

"Jaguar, tell your fledgling to watch where he's going." Eros bristled, then went and sat down at another table, away from his maker. A girl walked up to him, wearing nothing but leather. Eros just watched her lazily, and then got up and went to the dance floor with her. This was the kind of girl he liked best; the kind that thought they knew what evil was, that thought they could deal with pain and liked it. The kind that thought they knew. Strife saw, and just shook his head. The girl he was with tugged on his arm, letting him know she wanted to leave, and exchanging numbers with him. She walked out, and he disappeared.

Strife followed the girl into the forest. She had no clue he was there, and she was a little confused. 'I thought I came down this path, but none of this looks familiar.' She turned to go back, and saw Strife.

"Oh. Hi."

"Lost?" She blushed and nodded.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I thought I knew which way I came."

"They always do."

"Who?"

"It was you're first time, wasn't it?" She nodded. She was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Y- yes. H- how did you know? I didn't tell you." "

The way you kept looking around. And you were really rigid; uncomfortable." She flushed to a very lovely pale color then. She was scared, he could tell. He could hear her heart rate go up, and skip every so often, and she was breathing raggedly. Her eyes were wide also. Plus, she reeked of it. He stepped closer to her.

"Would you like to go back, and then find your way home from the club? I could drive you, if you would like, once we get to the main road." She seemed to calm down at this idea, and he looped his arm around her waist. "If I were you, next time I come here, I would bring a friend. Just in case." She nodded, and brushed a couple strands of hair away from her face, and behind her ear, giving him slight glimpses of her neck. They walked in silence for a couple seconds.

"Um... I don't remember coming this way,"

"Maybe you didn't come down this path exactly, but this is the quickest path back to the club. From there we could find the way back to your house." He lied. Of course he was taking her farther into the forest that surrounded Los Noches. Few people who went to the club came back out. When he was far enough in his own view, he put her under, catching her before she fell, and lowered his mouth to her neck, which was now fully exposed to her. She would never know what hit her.

Her blood tasted warm and sweet, slightly salty, flowing past his lips. She was getting paler with every drop she lost, and so much more beautiful. If she had looked this beautiful in life.

He was almost finished when he was interrupted by a searing pain in his shoulder. He hissed and turned around, dragging the knife that had been driven into his chest out. He growled at his assailant.

"What, kitty doesn't like being snuck up on?" He recognized her. 'What the-? She should be in London!' He was thoroughly pissed off now. With lightning fast speed, he was behind her, forcing her to her knees, his hand holding her hands together behind her back

"So, you want to play games, hunter? This could be real fun, you know." He disappeared.

"Why don't you find me? You're going to have to work hard if you're going to get me." She stayed put where she was, her face a cool mask of calm, her mind totally shut off. '

She seems to know what she's doing. Now let's see if she really does, or if she's just bluffing.'

"If I were to come up to you like this, what would you do, Lindsay?" He came at her from her front, in the form of a large Lynx, jumping at her unprotected throat. She threw her arm up, blocking his jaws, which then in turn locked on her arm, crushing it. He jumped back when she sliced open his side, and shifted back to human. They circled, and then he stopped moving. They had been circling so long, she hadn't even noticed that he had stopped, and ran right into him. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her up against a tree. Several branches got torn off as she fell. One jammed through her leg. "Now, do you really think you could have killed me?" His hissed in her ear. She instinctively tried edging away.

"You know, I think I know what really scares you, Lindsay. You tell all your friends in college you're not afraid of anything, and you teach you're little sister- Yes, I know you have a little sister - that being afraid is weak. That it makes it easier to hunt people out. That having any weakness makes it easy. I know what you fear." He whispered in her ear, seductively. He knew that to any other girl, any other wording, this would not be something to make someone tremble. Not for the reasons she was, at any rate.

"You're afraid of being weak. And then getting caught. Guess what? You're worst fear came true though, because I know what you fear even more than that." With that he clamped down on her neck, which she in all this time had not even tried to protect. She cried out in pain, and then passed out from the intensity of it.

Eros walked out of the shadow.

"Strife, do you always have to play with your food?"

"Only when it tries to kill me." Strife hadn't drained her totally; just enough that she wouldn't get up until morning, and by then he would have her miles away from the club. Harry cradled her body, lifted it, stood, and then disappeared.

He just shook his head. Strife was so messy sometimes. But for the most part, he was clean about it. Except he left the other girl alive. But barely. Eros walked over, searched her memory. No she hadn't known. He picked her up, then went back to his apartment at the club. He placed her in his bed, and then told her to wake up. Her eyes opened immediately. Automatically, she was defensive.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? Where's Jeremy?" 'Jeremy? Where does he get these names.'

"You're safe. You both got knocked out by a limb that fell from one of the trees. You were both unconscious when I found you. Here, drink this." He handed her a glass of water, and as soon as she had finished it, he put her under, and drained what little was left in her. Strife hadn't taken a lot, but the time when he was fighting the hunter, she had nearly bled to death. He slit his wrist, then pressed it up against her lips. 


	7. Playing With the Hunter, part 7

Title: Playing with the Hunter, part 7

Author: Sylverfall

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Violence (in later chapters) some songs, and New characters.

Pairing: RW x HG, DM x HG

Disclaimers: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Jaguar and all other vampires (Excluding Eros, and Strife) belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I'm poor and gaining no profit from this, so please, don't sue.

Hermione wake with a start, and looked around. She didn't recognize her dorms at all. And then she remembered. She got up and headed down into the commons; she didn't expect anyone else would be up at this time. It was too early. As she padded out of her dorm and down the stairs to the commons though, she found that wasn't true. In the leather couch that was closest to the portrait was one topless toe-head blonde. 'What's he doing up? He should be asleep.' He looked like he'd been through hell. His hair was messily piled on his head, sticking out in every direction, and he had some scratches all over him, and not small ones. She gasped.

"Hey. Phoebe! What are you doing up?" He looked surprised.

"I'. uh... I couldn't sleep, and I thought.. What happened?"

"Huh?" She was wearing a short, skimpy nightgown, lavender, with black lace, a slit up both sides. Her hair was still blonde too, although she didn't have the contacts in. He looked down at himself; he was just in his boxers, and that was it. Suddenly, although he wasn't sure why, he felt very bashful.

"Uh... nothing. I was just... taking a walk outside, yeah, that's it!"

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You are a terrible liar. You have scratches all over, and there is no way, with the size of them, that you got from just going for a walk. Or a run. Or from falling down something."

"Uh... heh... you know, the oddest thing happened. I uh... ran into my dad."

"And you look like that. How?"

"Well, you know, family stuff." Whatever it was that had happened, she wasn't going to get it out of him.

"Um... could you excuse me? I need to..." With that he got up and headed for his dorms.

'Was he embarrassed? Draco? But I thought...' She started giggling. He had left his robes on the couch. She went over and picked them up, and was going to hand them to him, when she noticed that they were torn all over. 'Okay, whatever he was doing, he ran into someone. or something. Maybe...'

"Draco! You left what's left of your robes!" He paused

"Could you just throw those somewhere someone won't see them for now?"

"No, you do it. Their your robes." He gave an exasperated sigh, and then headed to down and took the robes from her.

"What happened?" She said, not letting go of the robes. She wasn't going to let him get off with telling her nothing, because there was no way he could hide the fact that he had been up to something from her. He just looked at her hard for a second, contemplating.

"I was out getting some information, okay?" She looked shocked, and had let go of the robe. He headed into his dorm and closed the door behind him. Only then did she realize what she'd been wearing in front of him. She blushed and then headed to her dorm.

When she got there, Calthina was up also.

"Hey, Pheob's. Where were you?" She said, raising an eyebrow at what Hermione was wearing.

"I was talking to Draco," She said casually.

"Uh-huh. Did you two...?"

"No!"

Calthina just laughed. "Defensive, aren't you? So, what did you two do?"

"We just... talked. That was it. I went out to get warm because it was chilly, and he was out there too."

"And if I know my brother, in his boxers?"

"Yeah." Calthina just shook her head.

"Well, we better get to sleep. wouldn't want to sleep in tomorrow. Make the Professors angry," She snickered.

"Oh, who cares? Besides, I don't have to sleep."

"You and my brother would be perfect. Neither one of you ever sleep." Hermione's face flamed.

"Um... I guess. I don't know." She flustered.

"You like him!"

"Do not!"

"You do to! You're blushing. Phoebe," Hermione went redder at that.

"So what if I do?"

"Hey, I don't see anything wrong with that. If he wasn't my brother, I'd probably think he's cute too." "Calthina!"

"What? I said if. Come on, he's my brother. Besides. Slytherin's aren't my kind of guys."

"What? Well, then what are?"

"Wellll... the Gryffindor guys are kinda hot."

"Calthina," Hermione gasped. "You're family would kill you if you went out with a Gryffindor."

"I know. I think that's part of what makes them so damn yummy. You know, what you can't have, you'll want more? Besides, none of them would touch me anyways. They don't know that Draco's my brother, but they don't need to. I'm a Slytherin." She said with a toss of her hair. "So." Hermione started to get the feeling that they were going to be as bad as she Harry and Ron were. Here they were, up late, and in a way, conspiring against the Gryffindor guys.

"Who do you think is the cutest?"

"I don't know. The twins were kinda cute, and they were funny. But they're not here anymore. Harry's okay, but I'm not sure about those glasses. Plus, his skins kinda pale, especially with his hair color. Ron's pretty cute though. But I know I have no chance with him. I don't know, they're all pretty cute. Except for the Creevy's." Hermione laughed.

"Well, everyone knows that. Although... I don't know. I guess Draco is kinda cute. But Ron is too. You know what would be weird?"

"What?"

"If they both had children, and their children married. I wonder what their children's children would look like."

"Phoebe. You're naughty."

"I know. You know what would be really hot?"

"What?"

"Draco, Harry and Ron together." "

Phoebe, you know that would never happen."

"A girl can dream."

"True. Well, unlike some people, I do need sleep, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Night"

"Night."

Hermione didn't sleep that night. Instead, she ended up going out for a walk, just off of the school grounds. She almost expected something to happen, but she wasn't sure what exactly. When nothing had really happened, and she started getting bored, she headed back to the school. On her way, things definitely changed in the nature of nighttime activity. She was halfway back, and had started getting tingles down her spine, like someone was watching her closely. Just as a precaution, she had got out her hunting knife and her wand. She didn't expect to see any vampires this close to the school, but she knew that if someone got too close for her to use her wand, then her knife would help her greatly. She had just looked over her shoulder to check if anyone or anything was following her, and found nothing, when she found a hand over her mouth and an arm around her throat to drag her off. She automatically stomped on her assailant's foot, and then jabbed an elbow into their stomach before grabbing her attackers arm and tossing him over her shoulder so that they would face off face to face. She froze when she saw who it was.

Sitting there on his rear end, in black leather pants, wearing a dark blue silk shirt, and a black leather jacket with his hair partially slicked back was Ron Weasley; Ex- boyfriend and unknown friend.

"Ron? What the hell."

"Phoebe. I'd have thought you to be the type to sleep."

"Really, Weasley? Don't judge a face." Ron looked her up and down, taking in her outfit. She was also in leather, but unlike him, that was it; black leather pants that conformed to every curve of her legs, and a leather top that did the same. It had some hoops at the top, and zipped up the middle in front. She wore a pair of leather biking gloves also, and her hair was pulled back from her face. Something about her looked familiar.

"Who would have thought; a goody-goody Gryffindor, out when they should be in bed. And in leather, no less."

"Like you said, Phoebe, don't judge a face." He was circling her, like a predator.

"You know, it's dangerous to be out in the early hours of the morning. Especially when it's this dark, and there's no one to hear if something should happen." He was close to her now. He could smell her. God, she smelled good. Next thing he knew, he had been sliced in the arm, and was thrown back. He looked surprised. She couldn't be a... Yet there was the knife, and there was the hatred in her eyes. He just hissed out a breath, not that he needed to, but it was a habit he was yet to rid himself of, and it was proving to be quite useful.

"Stay away from me." She hissed, low, and barely above a whisper. "I don't have to know what you are to gut you in self defense, Weasley." Did she know? Was it possible that there were other hunters after he and Strife? He didn't want to think of it.

"Yes, but what caused you to believe that you were in need of defense?"

"You came up behind me. That was all I needed." They just stood and glared at each other.

'There's something about that glare. I recognize it from somewhere.' The next thing she knew, she was staring at his retreating back.

"If I were you, Phoebe, I would watch my back. And head back to school." Then he was gone.

Calthina was up when Hermione finally got back to her dorms.

"Where have you been?" She said, arching an eyebrow at Hermione's outfit.

"I... uh... needed to go out for a walk."

"Dressed like that? Come on, what'd you do? You're not, like half and half, are you?"

"What, mudblood?" She let out a laugh. "No way."

"No, I'm not talking half muggle. Half vamp."

"What! No! You're kidding, aren't you?"

"Not really."

"Please, don't tell anyone you saw me dressed like this."

"Nah. Except maybe Draco. He'd like that."

"I need to change now, Calthina." Hermione then changed and left the room, without a word.

She had all her classes with Ron and Harry today, and no sign of Draco and Calthina. She had no one to sit next to in these classes yet, and so the Professors paired her up. Her first class was Transfiguration. "

Okay... now, where to put you." Professor McGonnagal looked around the room, mentally re-arranging students.

"Ah! I got it! Harry, You sit next to Neville. Colin. You in that back desk back there. Yes, the one without someone there. Here we go. You go sit next to Ron, dear." Ron automatically objected.

"Professor! Why next to me? Can't she sit next to Millicent?"

"No, now deal with it, Mr. Weasley. I'm sure you'll live." They just stood staring at each other.

"Now, go on, Ms. Parker. He doesn't bite." She glanced at McGonnagal when she said this, then preceded to her seat without a word.

"Right now. Today, we will be Transfigurating desks into cats. It's simple. Just swish your wand, and felius fellium. Now, who would like to go first?" No one raised their hand. "

Okay. how about... Yes, Mr. Potter?" Harry had raised his hand.

"I was wondering, does this mean that Ron and I don't work together now?"

"Yes. Mr. Longbottom and you are partners, and Mr. Weasley and Ms. Parker will work together from now on." They both gave each other despairing glances.

"Now... how about you, Ms Parker? Go on, give it a shot." She waved her wand, and repeated,

"Felius Fellium!" The table shrank, and then grew furry, before a face and tail appeared, and a cat sat at hers and Ron's feet.

"Very nice. Reversio! Now you, Mr. Weasley." He just frowned, his brows knit together in concentration. He waved his wand.

"Felis Feliumn!" Most of the students shrieked when they saw it; In front of a shocked Ron and Hermione stood a full-grown lion.

"Uh... very well, Mr. Weasley. Work on it." "Reversio Feliumn, Finitae." Hermione swished her wand. The desk was back to normal, save for the slight glow that was still fading from around it.

"Ms. Parker? Could I have a word with you?"

"Yes, Professor." She followed the professor out of her classroom.

"Where did you learn that? You haven't been in the restricted section of the library, have you, Ms. Parker?"

"No! What do you take me for, anyways? Just because I changed my house and name and appearance, doesn't mean I've gotten stupid, Professor."

"Alright then. Well, I'd suppose it would be a good idea for us to return back to class. In you go." Hermione returned to class, and to her's and Ron's desk, shaking her head and mumbling.

"I can't believe she thought I read a restricted book. Can't a person get that out of other books anymore? What's the big deal, anyways."

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I've been taking extra classes with one of the professors here. It seems he thought I could handle it. Besides, I didn't hurt anyone."

"Yeah. Right. Which professor?"

"That is none of your business, Weasley. Now, if you don't mind." She turned to pay attention to the professor. She had glared then, and then he knew; No wonder they had recognized her scent. This wasn't a new student at all. Then Ron thought of all the things she'd said to him and Harry.

"Fine. But I want a word with you after class." "Whatever." 


	8. Playing with The Hunter, part 8

Title: Playing with the Hunter, part 8

Author: Sylverfall

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Violence (in later chapters) some songs, and New characters.

Pairing: RW x HG, DM x HG Disclaimers: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Jaguar and all other vampires (Excluding Eros, and Strife) belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I'm poor and gaining no profit from this, so please, don't sue.

When Transfiguration let out, Ron followed 'Phoebe' out. And since Harry was always around them, so did he. When he caught up to Ron though, Ron said he wanted a few minutes alone, and that he had something to take care of. So Harry walked ahead, and then Ron caught up with her and spun her around. "

What do you want, Weasley?"

"First of all, drop the bloody act, I figured you out." She just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Can we go somewhere else, Phoebe?"

"Whatever. But no one better see us."

She followed him; She had no idea where he was headed, but it looked to be by the lake. When they got there though, he just kept on walking.

"How far do you think we have to go? I think that this plenty far enough." She stood there then, and gave him a look that said 'I dare you to try and move me.'

"Fine. We'll talk here. First of all, enough with the snobby attitude, I know it's you, Hermione."

"I have no idea who that is, but if you want to suffer from a delusion thinking I'm her, then go ahead."

"You have the same voice, the same scent, and the same glare, so don't bother. Not only that, but you wear the same thing she wore to go out on her night- time prowls, 'Phoebe'."

"Whatever. Look, I don't know about you, but I'd think it would be a very good idea to get some food, so if you don't mind." She started to head back to the school, but Ron caught he arm. She couldn't afford this.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, and I don't care. But if you don't let go of me, I will hurt you, and I can promise you, you will not like it." Ron pulled her close to him.

"Are you sure about that, Hermione?"

"I already told you. Who's Hermione?"

"You." She slapped him then.

"I don't think it would sound to good to anyone that you were suffering delusions and thought that I was this Hermione person. Whatever she did to you, I'd suggest you forget her." She walked away from him. He just stood there with a hand to his face, where she had slapped him. It hadn't hurt, but what had was what she had just said this time.

Hermione walked into the hall and sat next to Calthina. "Where have you been?"

"I had to have a chat with someone. Who's Hermione?" Calthina just giggled.

"What, did you talk to Ron or Harry or something?"

"Ron. He seems to think I'm her." Calthina burst into laughter then.

"Why's he say that? I mean, Come on. Okay, get this, Hermione was a bookworm. She was a Gryffindor. She had brown hair, and brown eyes. She was a mudblood. And she's his ex-girlfriend. Not to mention she was extremely snobbish; she thought she was better than everyone, it seemed. I mean, she didn't even go to her Divination classes, because she thought it was rubbish and that she was above it."

"Okay. So what would make him think I'm her? By the sounds of it, I'm not a thing like her." So. Now she knew for a fact that the whole school thought she was a snob. 'Well, we'll just have to see about that.'

" I don't know. Maybe he doesn't, and thought you had heard of her and thought he'd see if he get you going by saying that."

"Well, by the sounds of what she was like, all I could see is him trying to piss me off by calling me that."

"Yeah, well, no one ever said that the Weasley's were very brilliant."

"Tell me about it. I mean, He can't even do a simple transfiguration."

"Which one?"

"Felius Fellium. He said Felis Feliumn. We ended up with a full grown lion instead of a normal house cat." Calthina giggled.

"Well, at least he didn't get a dragon or something."

"Yeah. Although I think he's just thick enough to do that." They had finished their lunch, and were about to head outside, when Draco walked up.

"Hey Phoebe. I was wondering if you'd like to do something later on today?"

"Well, I don't know."

"I was thinking that since you hadn't been here in the Wizarding world very long, that I would show you the fun in riding a broom." Calthina just shot her a glance. "Um... I'll think about it."

"Okay, I'll pick you up after you're extra classes." "Yeah. Okay." He walked off then.

Calthina just looked at her out of the corner of her eyes, and then suppressed a giggle. "

What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing, you're trying not to laugh, what's so funny?" "

I said, nothing."

"Uh-huh. Right. Okay, so, you wanna go out to the lake, or what?"

"What do you think?"

"Okay. You know what?" "

What? When Christmas comes, I might have to go out into the muggle world and take you with me for a day. O think we could really shock a good portion of the school when spring comes."

"How?"

"Well, in the muggle world, they have these suits for swimming. It's kinda like wearing just your underwear only, but this stuff is made out a fabric just for swimming."

"Really?"

"Yep. I think you'd like it."

"Okay. Well, then I guess that's a deal." They headed back in when lunch break was almost over."

For Hermione, it seemed that the time until Christmas break came all too fast. Her schedule had been much more crowded than she had predicted it would have been. With her classes, hunting, and hanging out with her newfound friends, she had had no time to think on it. Suddenly, it was upon her, and she realized that she hadn't even had a chance to tell her parents that she had assumed a new identity, not to mention that she was now dating the son of a man they disliked, and was best friends with his sister. OR that she had agreed to stay over at said person's house over Christmas. She was sitting in the library twirling her quill trying to figure out how to best tell them when Draco walked up.

"Hello, Phoebe. What are you doing in here? I thought you had said you hated the library."

"I'm contemplating."

"What?"

"Well, I do have a family, and I haven't told them, well, about any of it. And now..."

"I'll take care of it. I don't think that they would care if you were to stay say, at Harry's or Ron's? And since they have never seen Harry's family's writing, I think it would be simple enough." She just sat there contemplating this new idea for a few minutes, and found that it seemed like it just might work.

"I think. that will work. You'll have to sign as Petunia and Vernon Dursley, of course."

"Well, that should be simple enough. You are packed, I assume?"

"But of course." She got up and left with Draco at that point. As she left though, she felt a pair of eyes on her, and she glanced around before leaving. She couldn't spot anyone watching her, and shrugged it off.

"Well, Who would have thought?"

"Thought what?" Ron was making no sense. He had just come storming into their dorm, and seemed to be talking complete and utter nonsense again.

"You know how I told you that I suspect that 'Phoebe Parker' was really Hermione?"

"Yeah. And we decided it was just best to ignore it too. If she wants to go and play a stupid little bitch, then let her. Personally, I don't care. If she can throw away a friendship just like that, it must not have meant much to her."

"Yeah, well, I know for a fact. Besides, don't you find it a little odd how since 'Phoebe' showed up that there have been attacks around Los Noches? I mean, for heaven's sake, first you get attacked by Lindsey, and then Hermione disappears."

"Are you trying to say that it's been Phoebe, and that Phoebe is a hunter?"

"No, I'm saying that it must be Hermione. I mean, she doesn't know. And she's been working closely with the Malfoys."

"Yeah? And what would they get out of it? They work at New Midnight, remember? They run the place for Jaguar." At the mention of his creator, Ron frowned. He still hated the guy. He would have preferred to have stayed dead rather than be turned. But no, Jaguar had to slice open Ron's heart and then pour his blood in.

"I don't know. I mean, they do have endless resources to information on our kind. And we know that the wizards are gunning for us. I mean, we've been all over the Prophet. Besides, what's this got to do with what you were moaning about when you came in?"

"I was in the library."

"You were in library? Since when did you go there?"

"Shut up! Anyways, they were both there. Apparently her family doesn't know a thing about it, and so she's going to have Draco write a letter that's supposed to be from you're aunt and uncle telling them that she's going to be at you're place over vacation." "

So? What's that got to do with us?"

"Well, it would be nice to catch a pest... wouldn't it?"

"I guess."

"So, what do you think?"

"Well, if it is Hermione... I don't know."

"What, going soft, Strife?"

"Fine. We'll set a trap. But I swear to god, if I get another cut from one of those goddamned hunter's knives-"

"You won't." 


	9. Playing with the Hunter, part 9

Title: Playing with the Hunter, part 9

Author: Sylverfall

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Violence (in later chapters) some songs, and New characters.

Pairing: RW x HG, DM x HG

Disclaimers: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Jaguar and all other vampires (Excluding Eros, and Strife) belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I'm poor and gaining no profit from this, so please, don't sue.

NOTE: Jess Parker is not my character. He belongs to my good friend, Eva Dunk, and is being used with her explicit permission. There is no relation, for those just jumping in on this fic, between Jess and 'Phoebe'. Also, Phoebe is a new identity Hermione picked up to aid her in hunting down Eros and Strife.

Hermione watched the landscape scream past her window. Somehow, this seemed like a dream or a nightmare, she couldn't decide which. Last year, or even at the beginning of the school year, she would have thought that this was a night mare, given that she was in Slytherin robes, and sitting next to Draco Malfoy. But now... Now she couldn't tell. It even had the potential to be a wet dream... as she had been having those as of late. Several times her new best friend, Calthina, had teased her. Who had her own boyfriend now, and he was, well, different. He wasn't in any house. He was basically a squib, so she hadn't figured out what his business was at the school. He was also, as she had found out after a bit of research, Headmaster Dumbledore's only surviving relative. He was, in fact, Dumbledore's only grandson. She had been wondering how Lucius Malfoy would react, and well... she got her answer.

"Calthina, Draco, come along now. Ah, and you must be Phoebe. Nice to see that you have such good taste, Ms. Parker. Now, Calthina, who would this be?" Hermione glanced over at Calthina and Jess. She wasn't sure about what might happen next, it certainly didn't look to promising.

"This is Jess Parker."

"Phoebe's brother?" They both spoke at once.

"No he's not."

"Never seen her before I got on the train."

"I don't really kn-" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Then, what is his relation?" Calthina looked at her father.

"He's my boyfriend." She said, lifting up her chin, as if in defiance.

"Well. Now."

"Lucius! It's cold out, can't you hurry up? I'm positively freezing. Calthina! Draco, Hurry up!" Hermione glanced around, trying to place where the voice was coming from. A little ways off, she saw a carriage, with a few horses, and a beautiful blonde lady in a pine green dress and cloak. Calthina led Jess along by the hand. He looked a bit apprehensive about it. Hermione, on the other hand, was all but leading Draco. He looked a bit surprised, but didn't complain.

The ride was short, if bumpy, but when they got to the manor, Hermione forgot all about it.

"Why, it's beautiful. If muggles had any taste."

"But they don't. You know, you're more than welcome to live here, at least for a little bit." "

Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Phoebe, darling, it's okay. Not a problem. In fact, I think you would quite enjoy it."

"We'll see, won't we? Besides, it can't be as bad as living with those disgusting muggles that I live with. If only I could figure on my real parents. I'll bet they wouldn't have given me such a... an... odd name."

"Most likely. But then, who's to know. Come on, in with you. Draco? Would you show her to her room? And Calthina? Could I have a talk with you and. Mr. Parker?"

"Sure Mum. I'll take her there straight away."

"Why? What's wrong with Jess? He's a perfectly-" Calthina's protests faded off as Draco led her to her new room. She found herself marveling at the manor. She had seen plenty of manors, but they paled to nothingness compared to this one. As dark as it was, it had a transcendent beauty to it. almost ethereal. The walls were dark stones, and it was lit by crystal chandeliers. and though it was cold, it had an almost. oddly enough, almost a warm feeling to it. 'It's almost comfortable, if it was just a bit brighter. I think I can take care of that though.'

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Um... you're parents wouldn't throw a tizzy if I changed the colors, at least while I was here, would they?"

"I don't think so. I mean, so long as it's not, y'know, gold and burgundy."

"No, absolutely not. I was thinking. I don't know. white?"

"White? Like an Insane Asylum?"

"No, not like that. That's padded. Just the walls. although. hmm." He just looked at her curiously while she thought. She had her nose wrinkled, almost disdainfully, and she ran her tongue over lips. He had asked her out some time ago, and they hadn't even kissed. He was hoping maybe that would change sometime soon though. Her face brightened up, and upon saying

" Roomi Cheiolaulao Horiautaui Simautaula!" The room had silver walls with white accents. He just gave a low whistle.

"Where did you..."?

"I figured something out. The spells we learn in school, if translated into Latin, says the desired action almost completely. So, all I had to do was study Latin, and now I can do almost anything I want! Even spells that don't exist as far as the ministry knows." He just stared. It didn't matter if she was a mudblood or not, now. She had the means to either make the world, or destroy it. She had better knowledge of spells than the Dark Lord. 'She could probably kill him in an instant. 'She doesn't have to be very strong to do it even.' She had walked a crossed her room, and started putting her clothes in the dresser that was there. He had never noticed it before, but now that she was bending over, he did. Her skirt was the shortest damn thing he had ever seen. And it was the school uniform skirt too!

"You mean that you know more about spells than anyone else?"

"Basically. It's not easy, but anyone can do it. If they think of it, that is. You see, since most witches and wizards grow up here in the wizarding world, they never hear of all these languages that are dead. Like Greek and Roman. These are the two basis for the English alphabet, along with German. You know, I could do your room too. That is, if you wanted."

"Are you kidding? Of course!"

"Although you have to promise me one thing, first."

"What's that?" "You can't tell your parents about the latin."

"Huh? Oh, okay. I won't."

"I have your word on that?"

"You have my word."

"Okay then. So where's your room?" "

Just follow me." He led her out of her room and down the hallway, to where the stairs were, and started up them.

Once they got to his room, she just stopped and looked around. It didn't look anything how she had imagined. The walls were gray, accented with a warm brown. The floor was a plain wooden floor, and it was all very simple. A bookshelf with a couple books on it stood in one corner, his dresser in another, and his bed, made out of cherry and oak, was up against the farthest wall. 'Wow, this could use a lot of work.'

"So, what'd you want me to do?"

"Well, I don't like the colors, and I don't know what to do with the rest."

"Well, do you like warm colors or cold?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like reds and yellows, colors like that, or blues and greens?"

"Ummm."

"Of course, I could just make it black, with silver accents and a red carpet." Draco just looked at her for a second, with a blank look on his face.

"Nevermind. you don't get it."

"Uh... How about with a green carpet?"

"Okay. I figured that much. Roomi Cheilaulao Betalaualphakappa Simutaula et Gamaretalao!" His room had black walls, with a near mirror-like gloss, and silver trim, and the floor was a dark green. His bed was silver, with green and black blankets, and the chandelier, once gold with opals, was now silver, with peridots emeralds, and diamonds. It looked quite splendid. He just stared in open mouthed wonder.

"Wow. This looks. amazing." She just sat on his bed looking pleased with her work. He looked like a little boy who had just gotten just what he asked for for Christmas. He turned, sat on the bed next to her, and kissed her. Not just a peck on this lips mind you. A powerful kiss, and long. She found herself having a hard time breathing afterwards. He just grinned at her a mischeivious twinkle in his eyes. She glaneced at him, and then he started tickling her.

"Wha? Ah! Draco! No, stop! Hey! No fair!" She laughed. He stopped tickling her after a few more of her protests, and then just sat there, hugging her.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?"

"I think I..." He trailed off. He couldn't find it in him yet to tell her that he actually does love her.

"What?"

"I... I really like the room. Thank You."

"Oh. You're welcome. I uh... I gotta finish unpacking."

"Yeah. Okay." She got up and left, and he just sat there, watching her go. 'Great. That was real smooth. Thank you for the room. Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!' 


End file.
